16BBY Eternal
by Upper Echelon
Summary: After the events of order 66 Darth Vader encounters a deadly threat.


Star Wars: 16 BBY

Exterior: Deep Space

Several imperial cruisers fill the void firing lasers at Rebellion ships as they pass. The beautiful green planet Rodia can be seen in the distance.

There is no sound.

We close in on the surface of a Super Star Destroyer which is in the middle of an offensive wedge formation. A humanoid figure darts across its surface almost too fast for the eye to follow. From the top of his nose to the bottom of his chin is completely masked by an assisted breathing device. As he moves along the ships exterior a Rodian ship destroys a Tie Fighter as they pass overhead. The silent explosion sends debris flying towards the hooded figure. He easily dodges several pieces in the zero gravity environment, one gets within inches of him. He runs up the wall and does a no handed cartwheel expertly avoiding several chunks of metal. Another piece explodes close to him it knocks him from the wall and sends him hurtling towards a huge set of closed pressurized doors. Spinning Out of control but still calm he looks over his shoulder, a subtle wave of his hand and the Doors Snap open with a loud audible hiss. (Our First Sound) They are only open for a fraction of a second closing loudly the second he passes through them.

(Our sense of motion is forcefully shifted from west to east, to north to south.)

Interior: Super Star Destroyer

Tumbling out of control and gaining speed with every second our hooded figure falls. After an amazing display of aerial acrobatics the hooded figure rights his self and begins a much more controlled descent. Plummeting down the long sterile white corridor the wind from the fall snatches the hood from his head giving us our first good look at him. A caramel Skinned man with Sith Tattoos running up both sides of his neck and down into his White Hooded Robe. His facial features are well defined and rugged he has a scar running through his left eye. His hair is snow white and his eyes are purple. Even after falling several hundred yards he lands with little to no sound and an unmatched grace. As he rises to his feet we get a closer look at his attire. From the Neck down his entire body is covered with a bone white exoskeleton that follows the wearers major muscle anatomy. It is Grey and black where his tendons and smaller muscle groups would be. On top of all of this he wears a long white hooded Jedi assault robe. He removes his assisted breathing device and places it in a compartment on his belt after this he reaches back pulls his hood over his head concealing his face and begins walking. Rotating red panic lights bounce off of the walls and highly polished floors.

Several Alarms Sound Loudly.

He walks through several areas unimpeded it would almost appear that the Super Star Destroyer was abandoned. A set of blast doors sits at the end of a long hall ahead of him. He stops abruptly as the Blast doors Hiss and Snap open. A Squad of Storm Troopers rushes through them Blasters raised and pointed at the hooded figure. He stands motionless staring at the ground beneath his feet, waiting. As the last group of Storm Troopers rushes through the doors a familiar form fills the doorway an imposing figure Darth Vader strolls into the room cape bellowing out behind him he stops and Looks over the hooded figure standing before him.

Darth Vader's Labored breathing fills the silent room.

DARTH VADER

Set blasters to stun, I want this one alive.

The Storm Troopers begin to circle the cloaked figure he finally looks up and stares directly at Lord Vader. A sudden surge of energy washes over the room, all twelve storm troopers are snatched from their feet and suspended midair. The sounds of blasters hitting the floor echo throughout the room as the storm troopers grasp their throats desperately trying to breathe. It is over in an instant, their lifeless bodies fall to the floor as Darth Vader steps towards his white robed assailant.

Interior: Emperor Palpatine's office on Coruscant.

The Emperor walks past his desk which is littered with maps and the schematics for his current projects he walks over to a window and stares out across the cityscape. Coruscant is a beautiful city at night, millions of lights illuminate the busy night sky. The Emperor wears an ornate purple robe, his hood pulled up concealing his disfigured face. He seems lost in thought when he suddenly stumbles backwards, a disturbance in the force. More specifically a disturbance in the dark side of the force which is unlike anything he has ever felt before. The Emperor collects himself and pulls a small metallic communicator from his robe.

EMPEROR PALPATINE

Prepare my ship and plot a course for the Outer Rim Territories, Inform the fleet of my imminent arrival.

VOICE FROM THE COMMUNICATOR

Yes, Emperor.

Emperor Palpatine heads out of his office with his personal guard following close behind.

Interior: Super Star Destroyer

Sparks fly from Vader's left leg as he advances towards his adversary he lunges forward only to have his red lightsaber clash with his enemies yellow. The Shrieks of lightsabers fill the room as yellow and red light dances eerily around bouncing from surface to surface. Vader uses his usual form II as he expertly deflects his opponent's very basic Shii-Cho. The injury to Vader's leg came as a result of his own hubris, a mistake he will not revisit. Vader uses his considerable strength to start backing his opponent up, a very intricate defensive maneuver from his opponent nicks his right wrist sending sparks flying. Darth Vader notices his assailant has become much more aggressive. The younger man's hood falls behind him as he does a 720 spin in the air his yellow lightsaber striking several times during the maneuver. Darth Vader blocks several of the strikes but the final one rips into the right side of his helmet revealing a very human head underneath. Scars from previous battles are now visible through the tear in his helmet.

DARTH VADER

Ataru, very Impressive.

He speaks slowly and sternly a hint of annoyance in his deep voice.

Storm Troopers spill into the hall during the conflict but none of them dare to interrupt, a small handful at first then what seem to be hundred's fill the corridor.

Vader switches to form V Djem-So a much more aggressive style and presses the attack, his opponent's defense finally falters as a blow connects with the white haired man's armor above his right shoulder. His face appears to shimmer and there is a hint of yellow where once there were purple eyes. The man smiles at Vader and switches to a reverse grip form V Shien, holding his lightsaber in his left hand blade behind him he puts his right hand out palm facing the ground. Another lightsaber snaps quickly out of his cloak spinning as it flies towards his outstretched hand. As he grabs it a violet blade screams into position. The Jedi flips over his head landing behind him he attacks several times before he even turns to face Vader hoping to take him by surprise. A beautiful dance of light fills the room as Vader expertly blocks a series of attacks before another gets through his defense, this time striking his left arm near his shoulder. There are no sparks this time as this is one of the few places where there is still flesh. Vader yells out in pain and extends his left hand forward using the force to push his opponent back. Vader's force push is so powerful that it throws the assailant high into the air, he backflips and lands on one knee. As the Jedi Lands there is an explosion of force energy so powerful that the floor beneath him cracks and the walls buckle. Again the air around the Jedi's face seems to distort displaying features that were not there seconds ago, this time there are hints of red.

DARTH VADER

It would appear that I am not the only one who wears a mask.


End file.
